The Humming Bird Experiment
by cat musketeer
Summary: My version of what happened with the kiss in the cave when Max flew away sucky summary i know FAX maybe character death not an important character BETTER THAN SOUNDS
1. Chapter 1

**(Max POV)**

I was running, well flying really, away as fast as I could to get away from there, it was just too much.

Now I know what your thinking what is the Great and Powerful Maximum Ride running away from? A kiss 1 simple, smoochy smooch, on the lips and I'm out. If you don't know what I was talking about let me give you a few hints; Fang, cave, cliff, smoochy smooch, me running like Satan was after me.

So here I am flying at super speed with a tear stricken face trying to get as far from, well… everything so I could just think. Alone.

I started slowing down before I go another 3 states. Once flying normally I started to think about everything, the kiss, the school, the flock, the kiss, the kiss, the kiss.

*cheesy part warning* whenever Fang kissed me the second my lips touched his there was this feeling that I've never felt before, my stomach started knotting up and my heart felt like it was trying to break out of my chest. There was also something else that I don't really know how to explain it felt like nothing I have ever felt before in my life, something that was tossed between me and him through just touch. It felt sort of like…. Electricity just passed through me the second my lips touched his.

Cheesy I know she gave you a warning for a reason.

"Where am I," I thought aloud. Hmm I think I flew all the way to the middle of California by the look o-

I didn't get to finish that thought as something whizzed by my ear and not a split second later, unimaginable pain exploded from my left wing.

I let out a cry of pain as I fell to the ground, gaining speed every second. '_So this is how it ends, the great and powerful Maximum Ride, dieing from a little silver thing,'_

As I was thinking that I hadn't noticed 2 things, 1. That my vision is fading out around the edges, and 2. There was a whole swarm of whatever penetrated my wing still flying above me, and if my raptor vision is right it looks like…. Humming birds?

That was the last full thought I had before I plunged into darkness and hit what felt like, water?

The last thing I heard was "MAX!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Ok so I'm sorry for writing this I personally _HATE _A/N but I only have like 3 min. to write this and explain something. Ok so the other day I was writing the stories to update all of them, mind you when I say all I mean _all_, and I have been spending all day writing them to make sure they were long enough, all day meaning 2-10 pm, and I was minding my own business when my moms friends niece walks into my room carrying her little cup of fruit juice or what ever I didn't really want to be disturbed so I ignored her. Wrong move. She started yelling at and started to run around my room, with the cup in hand of fruit juice and she jumped of my bed. Just like in the movies it was all slow. The cup was soaring thru the air and landed on my desk splattering the juice every where my computer. So I'm just saying that I'm not going to be updating for a while I had to beg my brother to let me use this computer so you know that I'm not dead or whatever sorry guys by the way thank you for those of you who read all the way down here and see you in a couple weeks or so **

**Oh and just saying all that stuff did happen and she didn't get in trouble I did, isn't that crazy? I got grounded for like 2 weeks! It's stupid but oh well later! **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Good morning sun shines…. The Earths say hello! And for any of those who ever actually read this story I say thank-you! Well any-who I don't know what else to say, so…. (Cue awkward silence). ***__**Looks around nervously**__*** yep.**_

_Previously-_

___As I was thinking that I hadn't noticed 2 things, 1. That my vision is fading out around the edges, and 2. There was a whole swarm of whatever penetrated my wing still flying above me, and if my raptor vision is right it looks like…. Humming birds?_

_That was the last full thought I had before I plunged into darkness and hit what felt, like, water?_

_The last thing I heard was "MAX!"_

_Currently- _

**(Fang pov)**

'God why am I such an idiot?!' I thought, as I was chain after Max. Yes people you read correctly, I Fang am chasing after Max. 'All I did was kiss her, why did she get so freaked out?! I felt sparks and fireworks during that kiss and I _know_ that she did to,' I can barely see her now.

Stupid super speed, why couldn't I have been the one who developed super speed?

'_Maybe she ran away because she loves you.'_

WTH?! When I heard that I stopped flapping and dropped a couple hundred feet.

_'Are you Max's voice thing?' _I asked, annoyed.

'_Yes and no, but that's not important right now. Max is in trouble and you need to save her.'_

When it said that I think I was having a panic attack. My heartbeat increased and my breathing got shallow. '_Max is in trouble! How can I help her when I cant even see her any more?'_

_'That's why I'm hear, Fang. To inform you about your new power.' _ When it said that curiosity broke thru all the other emotions. Wanting to know what it was talking about I asked, '_power? What new power?'_

_'No time to explain Max just got hit. Imagine your self beside Max, goodbye Fang.'_

With that I felt the presences of the voice leave my head. Doing as told I closed my eyes and imagined my self next to Max. When I opened them I head an ear-piercing cry that could only belong to Max.

When I looked to my right I saw a giant glob of silver things flying around a body. Max. Not a second later Max was falling into the freezing water below. **(A/N I forgot to inform all of you readers that they are just next to the golden gait bridge. Not really close but where you could still see it. Above water.)**

"MAX!"

When I tried to dive I heard a shrill noise coming from behind me and I was no longer flying. My wings being held to my back, but I'm not falling. When I looked behind me that silver blob has moved over to me to show, humming birds?

Looking closely at them I noticed that they are in fact made of silver but with living thing features. Like they have real feathers on there wings and a real beak. But the strangest thing has got to be there eyes. They look, human, all different and unique but with the same shape and look of a human eye.

When looking closer you could obviously see that the silver is actually a armor of a sort. With a silver part that goes right over the nose and is extra sharp, like a knife. Then I notice it, the one humming bird. Covered in blood and feathers stuck to some of the blood. Max's feathers.

Looking down I noticed that Max was sinking the crystal clear water fogged with her blood not enough though to the point I couldn't see the most grotesque thing I have ever seen swimming right towards her limp body.

You could say that pushed me off of the edge. Taking a giant breath I closed my eyes and focused, hoping with my might I get this right. Without opening my eyes I feel that I'm suddenly under water. Opening my eyes I see Max's limp body is right next to me. Taking a giant gulp of water, thanking the heavens for gills I took hold of her hand and started towards the surface.

That was when I felt something hit the back of my head and slowly the dark arms of unconsciousness consuming me. Not before I hug Max with all my might and rap my wings around her hoping to keep the beast away. Or at least take me with. Then the darkness consumed me.


End file.
